The present disclosure relates to a motor vehicle lighting system, in particular, to a programmable lighting system for a motor vehicle.
Traditionally, an incandescent tungsten light bulb has been the light source used in motor vehicle lighting systems, including signaling and marking lights. More recently, however, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are starting to be used for motor vehicle brake lights and turn signals because of their long service life, vibration resistance, and fast switching times. LED-based lights are often held at constant intensity, however, factors such as flash pattern and intensity of the light can be important in attracting attention when operating a motor vehicle. LED-based lights have the capability to be programmed with a wider variety of flash patterns because of their ability to be switched directly by electronics. Therefore, designs that can enhance these features will be readily implemented by the industry.